User talk:Larry1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Larry1996 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 16:30, September 25, 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Thanks Hey thanks for the extra episode I finished it up so thanks.After I finish this series you and I could make another one as a team.Would You like that? User_talk:Batking30 Go Edits! 12:03, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 18:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New Series Hey I made Ultimatrix Overdrive Season 3 a new series called Ben 10:The Power of 10. User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 02:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Edit Why did u edit killer machines attack it was fine as it was User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 02:27, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Why did you edit my pages, Return of Vilgax Parts 1 and 2? You had no right to change the story like that. (I like the addition, so I'll let you off the hook. This time.) The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 17:35, December 4, 2010 (UTC) That's It! That's it, Larry! It was bad enough that you edited my stories, but you had NO RIGHT to make a seperate series name, WITH THE EXACT SAME EPISODES! Your version is a candidate for deletion. And you put it in my category as if it was mine. Stop. I'm alerting an admin and you will be blocked. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 18:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'm not miserable! One edit, or even ripping off my series (which you did), won't do that. (Maybe ''if it happens over and over.) But you still can't rip off my series, with my episodes, and claim it as your own. You're forgiven. For now. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (Okay, ya want my talk, blog, or, better yet, series?) 12:36, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I might be able to help I probably not though User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:36, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Why Not? Why not? It's my series, and I'' get to do what ''I want with it! XD For the most part. Also, I will add a return of Ghostfreak episode sometime in Season 2. From now on, Season 1 focuses on Albedo. About that rip-off of yours, it's a Candidate for Deletion, and I removed my categories and blanked out the episodes. You can't use that. It's mine. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 12:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) PS. Vicktor, Yenaldooshi, and Mummy are in a flashback. If this were an actual episode, their appearance would be really short. (Then again, each episode itself would be really short if actually aired. Umm... I'm not 100% sure what you mean, but I've got a pretty good idea. So, no. If you like my show enough to rip it off (you're forgiven, but it's actually stealing), I may think of something for you. Also, type ~~~~ after posts, please. I shouldn't have to go into my talk page's edit history to find that you left the message. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 00:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC) o.0 Did you even look at the result after saving? Four tildes (~~~~) is Wiki code, like a a Template's code. It's your signature. In your you can change the signature. First check off "Custom Signature" first, though. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 00:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Stop Don't make new episodes. I do like the plots, though, so I'll go into those old revisions to read them, but I said not to. Stop ignoring me. Any more of this, and I'll tell an admin. Also, I didn't give you a Diamondwolf picture. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 12:31, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Warning I've been hearing complaints that you have been stealing from people and editing episodes (counting some of mine). I will give you this one warning and if it happens again, I will block you for 1 week. WG = Weirdo Guy 20:27, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I might. That's a good idea. It'll say that Darkseid was fused with an alien of Rocks' species, and Ben unlocks Rocks. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 13:17, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure Yep he can be a main villain if u want User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 14:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Umm... True, but that doesn't mean the color can't change. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 12:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I might, Most likely not User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Aggregor Aggregor is dead. But that doesn't mean he can't be cloned... [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 21:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Gwen First of all, it's [[Mannamatrix|Manna''matrix.]] Second of all, that was an error. She got out. Like I said, it's a mistake. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 22:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Deleted I didn't really feel that episode was appropriate for Season 2, so I deleted it. I'll think about adding it to Season 3. WG = Weirdo Guy 02:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Also, a sequel series is not stealing ideas, it's just finishing what a person started. For example, my series, Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution, is the sequel of Ken 10. So lets say you want to make a sequel series of Ben 10: Multi Trixes. I won't block you if you did that cause it's actually considered your own series. WG = Weirdo Guy 13:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but No You can, when I'm done mine. If you do it now, with Ben's Omnitrix 2.0, other events would contradict it. For example, I propose to have the Omnitrix 2.0 destroyed and replaced, so you couldn't change your series in a sense-making way. You can when I'm done mine (after three or four seasons), but it will be a non-canon branch, as I may make a sequel as my own. So, not now, and if you want to, you'll have to wait a while. There will be a hiatus between seasons 2 and 3 for ideas to come. 20:37, December 25, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry I took so long. I ate dinner. It was a late lunch/early dinner thing. (Maybe "linner" or "dunch.") It's 3:40 PM eastern time. There was a mix-up, and I forgot to log in with the last message. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 20:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Very Well (Title says all) WG = Weirdo Guy 22:20, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I suppose since I have my hands full, I could use help. If you would like, you can help me with episodes of Splix 10 and Ben 10: Unlimited Power. WG = Weirdo Guy 22:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. WG = Weirdo Guy 00:52, December 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Charmcaster Well, BTMT takes place after Alien Force, so it's a branch off it. However, it has Ultimate Alien continuity, like Aggregor getting revenge on Ben, which is an error. Anyway, in this, Charmcaster never turned good and never got trapped in the Legerdomain. She's still evil. By the way, I've seen all Ben 10 episodes of all three series so far, so I know what happened to Charmcaster. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 12:28, December 26, 2010 (UTC) PS. You left two messages on my talk page. Series I shouldn't have told you not to make a series. You can now, if you want, because it would be your series. But if I make a big, unannounced event, and your sequel doesn't have it, it would take a lot to adapt the sequel. If you can't, the series would be a branch out of whatever season of BTMT. Also, don't miss my above message. :) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 12:34, December 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Haunted Academy No. You can take it over. Remove all mention to BTMT, and my category, and write the story however you want. I'll adapt the season finale idea to include Zs'Skayr's real return. In fact, I may replace the episode altogether. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 01:21, December 27, 2010 (UTC) What?! No! You can write the article! Sorry if I confused you. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 01:32, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Haunted Academy Did you even think about what the Minitrix was? It's the old Omnitrix rescued by Paradox! It can't go Ultimate! That's similar to the reason I reverted your extension to this. Sorry, but that needs to be changed. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 12:28, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Zero I did in the episode Next Stop, Earth.User:Charbel2001 My Episodes No, but you can get a basic plot idea from them. Just... #Don't make it too much like my episodes. #Give credit of inspiration to me. I made the episodes. Is that okay? -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 13:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Ideas You can make episodes with the basic plot, but you can't make it exactly the same, or with the same titles. You also have to give credit to me. 23:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) That was me. Sorry. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:06, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can use the episode. But you can only use the plot. I don't want to see a page that looks exactly like it. WG = Weirdo Guy 21:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Episodes You ask people if they can add episodes to your series, or you ask if you can add them to theirs (like you did to mine). You can't have a good series if others make episodes, as they don't know the storyline that you have in your head. For example, you have a way for Albedo to die. Someone else, with permission adds an episode. It has Albedo dying in another way. Those conflicts can take a series on a completely different path than intended. I'm not angry, this is just telling you this. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I already changed it. WG = Weirdo Guy 00:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Haunted Academy Sure. Make the reason say that it was a cancelled BTMT episode. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Contest Want to join my Hero Time Contest - Len Vennyson 14:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) thanx thanks for creating the Fred 40 episode list.Charbel2001 Okay. Read title ^^^ [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) Sure. BTW, I'm creating a series for my friend on another site. Wanna help make episodes? [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: BTW It stands for "by the way". [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Caliston I dont Caliston to be a villain since he is the creator of the Infimatrix.User: You Don't Get it, Apparently Larry, Albedo doesn't have an Ultimatrix, he has a duplicate, not-as-powerful Omnitrix 2.0. Also, Kevin will try to find Devin/Phil's DNA in the Null Void and clone him. When he does, he'll leave Ben and Gwen for a while. He'll be absent until the season finale movie. I have a storyline for the rest of Season 2 already. Season 3 will mostly be random adventures. (They'll be nothing to Season 3, but not later...) Anyway, you can give me ideas, but nothing like that one episode you added, where the characters were acting mean to each other (except for Kevin, he's almost always like that). You make an episode's page, not adding it to the episode guide, and I'll approve it. If I don't approve, I'll label it unofficial. If I do, it will be an official episode of Ben 10: Multi Trixes. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 16:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) PS. If you see three periods (...) after something related to my series, it means that you just got a hint! Omniaxur Why is Omniaxur a deceased caracter.Charbel2001 Maybe I have a plan to mutate Kevin, but I'm not yet sure where to put it. Also, I may do that thing with Julie's tournament. Also, Kevin won't turn evil. And in the movie, Kevin will come back. That was the whole plan. Like I said, though, if you have an idea for a Season 3 episode, tell me sometime. It may work. (If I choose it, I'll give you credit for the idea.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 12:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Omniaxur and Demonstar In the page omniaxur i said that he is really really aged but i didn't say that he died and u can borrow the Demonstar, Necropoliz azeroth and inbenton in your series.Charbel2001 Re:Tes Sure I never use her User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 20:35, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Another Omnitrix You want to use the continuity? First of all, it's Pisciss, Petropia, and Appoplexia. Second of all, Pisciss was destroyed. If you want to have a visit to Petropia and/or Appoplexia, you can have the continuity, not use the characters. Oooooookay... I... guess. Go ahead. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 14:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Crossover and Kai Generator 10 was supposed to be a Generator Rex crossover and Gordan was supposed to represent Rex as Ben's brother. I'm not doing too many crossovers. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 11:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ben 10: Multi Trixes Actually, it doesn't. It makes sense, too. The parts where Pisciss was partially destroyed, but fixed, and that Charmcaster stayed in the Legerdomain are not on this storyline. However, a mistake I've made in the series premiere was that Part 2 jolts into something else, and Aggregor wants "revenge" on Ben. I'm going to rewrite that soon. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Brenna 10/Greek Alienology and Ben's girl form The image on Brenna 10 will remain as is. And the main plot for the next few episodes leading up to the finale is about Ben trying to turn Gordan normal. Brenna 10 was just a one time thing. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 05:00, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Zane idea do you mean the pic of him? or his description or somethin'? I'll have to say no, because it took ages to find that pic. Look on DeviantArt! TF - Supreme in every way 02:29, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Albedo, Aggregor, Vilgax, vs Darkstar They can't be brought back to life. They were all murdered. And even if they did come to life and get revenge, Aggregor was killed by Ben, so he would get revenge on Ben. The point is they're dead (but Vilgax might possibly come back to life though). [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ben's team I do intend to have the Plumbers' helpers, Azmuth, and Paradox in the next episode. Though I doubt Elena Validus, Charmcaster, or Kai Green will appear. And next episode will involve Ben recruiting the Plumbers' Helpers, Azmuth, and Paradox leading up to the season finale special. And this is the main order of the battle: #Ben vs Evil Ben/Darkstar #Gwen & Helen vs Evil Ultimos #Manny & Pierce vs Evil Sugilite #Azmuth vs Evil Azmuth (Evil Azmuth has Omnitrix Mark II, Azmuth has his own custom Omnitrix) #Paradox vs Evil Paradox [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 21:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) No Darkseid is not going to be the main villain in Season 3. I've already decided that, but I may have Darkseid in a crossover episode or something. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) PS. Another message came just after yours. I almost missed yours. That's because Kevin mysteriously disappears in the episode. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 01:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Mutation I am not revealing what will be of Kevin. You'll have to wait for Season 2 to see that. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 11:37, February 1, 2011 (UTC) New a Picture Hey I have art request now if you want 1 Batking30 Art Request User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 01:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) No I can make you a picture if you want. User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 01:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Draw Villain I only do hand drawn is that okay? User_ Talk:Batking30 Need Art? 01:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I might, but I'm not sure. The Circus Freaks will appear in Season 3, along with other minor original series villains. As for the changes to the movie, the movie will remain the same, but the first episode of Season 3 will include things on that. As for Kevin, he's still mutated, but can use the Metalmatrix now. (I will, however, change the movie to have Kevin's still being mutated implied more.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) As for my late reply, someone else's message appeared after yours, but before I checked, making me miss yours. Sorry. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Splix 10 Hi. I am offering to let you become a co-creator of Splix 10. I have no time to work on it, so since you have all these great ideas, I'll let you put them on Splix 10. You will have complete creative control over the episodes you write. You may add characters, or change the current ones. Though, I will probably put some episodes every ones in a while. So, if you wanna take this offer, let me know on my talk page. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 01:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I am not so sure yet. I'd say about 3 or 4 seasons and about 13 episodes per season. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 01:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry I just thought those were pages belonging on the canon Wiki, but that other stuff added there was spam. Again, I'm sorry. I won't make that mistake again. You live, you learn. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 12:41, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I was going to start on it this weekend. You can go ahead and start on a rough draft of it. Once you're done, I'll look at it. I might edit it a little. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) You said you wanted to help didn't you? Just make a page written by you, then I''ll oversee it. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 00:10, February 8, 2011 (UTC) (No Subject) You don't need to add templates or images. I'll handle that stuff. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 00:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow... Are you like Anti-Julie or something? No offense though. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 12:51, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Waitaminit, Weirdo Guy always responds to messages. Julie is a nice character though. I like your series about Starro and all. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 16:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Julie will not be the cause of Ultimate Kevin. In the next episode, there will be a flashback showing Vilgax offering Kevin power in exchange to join him. Kevin accepts and is thrown in the Codon Stream, getting Ultimate Power. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Spellcaster and Siege of the Earth I see you are wanting to see your ideas in other people's series? Well, I am not planning to add Spellcaster. And I am starting Part 2 today. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 00:03, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Vilgax has been destroyed for good. He will not return. And Season 1 and 2 are set a couple months apart, so Max has already had a funeral between that time. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 01:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) But a new character will be introduced. He will be a grandfather figure for Ben overtime. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 01:17, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Kai will not appear at all. Ship will possibly appear, but won't betray Julie. And the main antagonist is supposedly a Galvanic Mechmorph slaver. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 01:42, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Darkstar's team Darkstar's team has been officially disbanded, as of Darkstar's death in Siege of the Earth Part 1. Charmcaster will return in an episode in Season 2 about Ben saving Yahwahtacsip/Ledger Domain. And I shouldn't tell you this, but in Season 3, she will repay Ben by joining his team (which mirrors Kevin turning good). [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 20:49, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Your Ideas I appreciate your suggestions, but the first episode of Season 2 is about Gwen learning her heritage and Ben accessing BenWitch (and maybe another). Though, you will see something interesting. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 13:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC)